


Headcanon requests

by brenforelsket



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Summary: Headcannons:1- S/o having a rough day with body image (gender neutral) Armin, Hange, Eren, Levi, Erwin & Jean2-Shiratorizawa boys hyping Tendo up for a date (Satori Tendo x fem!Reader)3- Helping/Comforting s/o with chronic pain Bokuto, Tendo & Aone
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. S/o having a rough day with body image (gender neutral) Armin, Hange, Eren, Levi, Erwin & Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request: Can I request hc's for Armin, Hange, Eren, Levi and Erwin with an s/o who is having a rough day with their body image? I'm sorry if this is too long, feel free to disregard have a lovely day/night bb

Armin:  
• Will tell you every day how beautiful/handsome you are

• When he notices or you tell him you’re having a bad body image day all he wants is to make you feel better

• Would drop everything to spend the whole day with you and love on you, even if that means just cuddling up on the couch or in bed all day

• Surpises you with your favorite flowers and a treat to share

• Will hold you close & rub your back as you lay in his arms

• Whispers sweet comments about how much he loves you and your body and that he would not change a thing about you

• Always assures you that he’s there for you when you’re feeling down

• Lots of forehead kisses

Hange:  
• Can’t even believe it, “MY amazing and perfect s/o not feeling okay about their body?! But it’s perfect! They’re perfect!”

• She gives you the biggest hug and squeezes so tight before kissing you all over your face while raving about how much she loves you and your body

• Spends the whole day brainstorming ways she can show you how much she loves you just the way you are

• Surprises you later that night with a sweet and thoughtful gift

• She can’t keep her hands off you in bed that night and commenting about how cute and attractive you are and that she’s so lucky to have you

Eren:  
• Gives you a big hug and rubs your back

• He understands feeling insecure but never wants you to feel that way

• You’re the most beautiful/handsome person in the whole world in his eyes and he wants you to know it

• He’s so reassuring, telling you he understands where you’re coming from but all your insecurities are just not true, you are amazing

• Lightly squeezes your arms, sides and thighs while peppering your face with kisses, saying you’re so beautiful/handsome and he adores your body

• He holds you extra close and extra tight when you’re laying in bed later that night

Levi:  
• He gets so soft when he knows you’re having a bad day

• Not normally into a ton of physical affection but when you’re feeling like this, all he wants to do is touch you

• Running his hands up and down your sides and legs while he tells you how beautiful/handsome you are and there isn’t a single thing you need to change about yourself

• Has tea with you once a day most days but on days when you’re feeling like this, he stays with you for longer and rubs your hand/thigh as you share tea and talk

• When he leaves and comes home his kisses are so soft and passionate, a reminder that no matter what you’re special to him

Erwin:  
• He is so upset that you’re feeling down but he doesn’t really show it

• Even though he’s a busy man, he does everything he can to show you that you’re loved

• Surprises you by coming home early with your favorite flowers and a letter/note saying how much he adores you and your body

• Spends the rest of the night all over you, can not get his hands off you

• While you’re laying in bed later that night, he kisses you everywhere, being sure to give extra tender kisses to this places he knows you’re insecure about. it’s nothing cheeky, he just wants to show you he adores your body just the way it is

Jean:  
• Doesn’t really pick up on what’s going on with you at first

• Assumes you’re just having a bad day but when the normal “bad day pick me ups” aren’t working (aka him trying his best to make you laugh by any means necessary), he decided to ask what’s going on

• He is totally crushed that you’re feeling down about your body image because no matter what he loves your body

• Immediately pulls you into a hug and starts to kiss your head

• He reminds you that you’re beautiful/handsome just the way you are and there isn’t a thing he’d change about you

• Holds you in his arms all night playing with your hair and rubbing your back

• From then on he tries to tell you you’re beautiful/handsome everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Id love to do more hc, please feel free to submit a request on my tumblr!


	2. Satori Tendo x Reader Shiratorizawa boys hyping Tendo up for a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shiratorizawa boys hype Tendo up for a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tubmlr request:  
> Hi Bren!
> 
> Could I get some Tendou headcannons about going on a first date with a girl who really likes him and the team hypes him up and helps the poor boy?
> 
> Okay I love you bye!

\- Tendo has had his eyes on you for a long time and he was totally convinced you were out of his league so he was fine just being friends

\- One day at lunch you were eating together and as usual when Tendo is around, he was making you laugh till your stomach hurt

\- He was blushing so bad from your adorable laugh alone

\- You looked at him with bright, beaming eyes and he swears he felt the world stop looking into them. Your sparkling orbs made him completely forget what he even said that made you look at him like that and then you burst out laughing, so hard you snort a little and it was then he knew, he wasn’t fine just being friends

\- He asks you out right then and there, he’s so shy about it and is so worried you might say no, the fear hitting him as the words leave his mouth, omg poor baby

\- How could you possibly say no though? Let's be real, you adore him just as much as he adores you  
\- He’s so excited when you say yes and insists that you go out tonight

\- It’s the first thing he tells the rest of the team when he enters the club room to get ready for practice

\- Goshiki is the first to comment, he can’t believe his senpai has a date with a pretty girl! Is it anyone he knows? Where is he taking her? Is he going to order her dinner for her? Bring her chocolates or flowers? How exactly did he have this planned out? Taking lots of mental notes for himself for future reference

\- Of course this boosts Tendos confidence and he boasts about how well he’s going to treat you. Goshiki blushes bright red when Tendo says he’s gonna finish the night off with a kiss

\- Shirabu can’t help but butt in, reminding the over eager boys you may not want a kiss, he’s been drinking the respect women juice. Of course he’s not trying to bring dear Satori down but he thinks he’s getting a little in over his head and he isn’t afraid to voice it

\- Tendo doesn’t let it get him down though, his friend makes some valid points and he’s grateful for that. Shirabu tells him to feel it out and tries to make a joke about ‘not scaring you off’

\- Throughout practice Tendo tells Semi about you, hoping the setter will give him some kind of advice about your date without actually needing to say, ‘hey I would like your advice’  
\- Tendo thinks Semi gets lots of girls and dates

\- Luckily the pretty setter delivers, giving Tendo the perfect idea on where to take you on your date. Semi also gives him some pointers on what to wear, ‘bring your jacket.. she might want to wear it if it gets cold’  
\- Tendo is like... ‘Semi you are a genius, I could kiss you right now’

\- The red headed middle blocker thinks about you the rest of practice, not even a little bit off his game because of it. He thinks if anything thoughts of you are helping him play better

\- Maybe he’ll ask you to come to one of his games next

\- ‘You were distracted today.’ Ushijima points out to Tendo in the club room after practice

\- Tendo just stares at him like ???Ushijima, I know you heard me talking about my date so of course I’m distracted

\- But Ushi leaves him with the best hype up of all. “Y/n likes you for you. Be yourself.”

\- He has to remind himself of that repeatedly as he approaches your house to pick you up, he’s so nervous but the moment he sees you, he knows he doesn’t need to worry

\- You jump into his arms for a big hug, excited to be going out with him

\- You’re blushing just as bad as he is

\- He takes you to a small neighborhood cafe where they make their own chocolates and other assorted treats in house, the hot chocolate and other goodies you share are to die for

\- There’s a small park across the street and you end the night swinging under the moonlight while Tendo pushes you higher and higher

\- He offers you his jacket and you both love the way the fabric is too big on you, it smells like him too and you’re hoping he’ll let you wear it again sometime

\- When you start to slow down, feet scraping against the gravel underneath you, he comes around and stops you completely, towering over your sitting figure, an arm on each side of you, hands gripping onto the metal links of the swing

\- The butterflies in your stomach are running wild but you don’t let that stop you, you grab onto the collar of his shirt, bringing his face down to yours and place a soft, cholocalty kiss on his lips


	3. Bokuto, Tendo & Aone Helping/Comforting s/o with chronic pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, Tendo & Aone helping/comforting s/o with chronic pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: hello! if you feel comfortable writing it fo you think i could get some hcs of bokuto, tendou, and aone and how they’d help/comfort a s/o with chronic pain? thank you!

Bokuto  
\- When he found out/you tell him about your chronic pain, he immediately looks online to try to understand more about what you might be feeling and how he can help

\- He worries about you constantly even though he knows this is something you’ve dealt with for a long time

\- Carries around painkillers, snacks and a small water bottle for you in his gym bag, even if you have a special prescribed medicine he wants to be sure he has something to help ease your discomfort when he’s around

\- During breaks in volleyball practice he’ll send you sweet texts asking how you’re feeling and reminding you he loves you (so many heart and kissy emojis)  
\- He’ll come by after practice with yummy food and ready to love on you

\- Helicopter boyfriend when he knows your hurting, he won't let you lift a finger

\- Need anything at all, water, a warm bath, food? He’s on it! He’s worried about leaving you alone though so he hurries back as fast as he can

\- If you’re walking together and start having a flare up, he’ll absolutely carry you around- piggy back ride, bridal style, whatever is comfortable for you and tries to get you somewhere more comfortable until you’re feeling okay enough to move and he can take you home or to his place

\- When you’re somewhere you’re able to lay down, he wants to have you in his arms, holding you close to him as he places kisses to the top of your head

\- Unless it’s too uncomfortable for you and if it is, he’ll lay next to you and run his fingers through your hair to try to sooth you

\- He notices the things you have around your house/room to help you ease the pain and buys the same things for you to have at his house too

\- He knows there might not be much he can do but he’ll always try his best to help and get you anything you need

Tendo  
\- It breaks his heart to see you hurting, even if it’s something you deal with often he worries about his love

\- Another touchy boyfriend when you’re hurting

\- If you’re feeling up to it, he would love to cuddle you but if not, he just wants to sit close by, running his fingers up and down your back gently

\- He would sing quietly to you while you lay in his arms or lay next to him

\- You don’t know where he gets them or how he keeps them from melting in his pockets/gym bag but he always has a chocolatey treat for you to eat when you start to hurt

\- Something sweet to help lift your spirits

\- Leaves sweet notes on your medicine bottles reminding you it’ll be okay and if you need anything, he’s only a phone call or text away

\- He looks up things he can have at his place to help you feel better like a heating pad, ice packs, painkillers, healthy food

\- He read about how lavender and other oils can help with pain and can be relaxing so he buys a light up oil diffuser and uses it when you’re in his room so you can feel relaxed and comfortable

\- Will lay your head in his lap, reading manga to you or watching anime to help get your mind off the pain

\- He knows it might not help with the pain you’re feeling but all he wants to do when you’re hurting is shower you with kisses and love on you till you’re feeling better

Aone  
\- He notices the little things like when you start to shift around when you’re becoming uncomfortable/starting to hurt or when you start to not move as well and quickly gets you whatever you need, often times before you can even think to get it yourself

\- He has one of those microwavable stuffed animals special for you when you’re at his place

\- This sweet boy would also carry medicine around in his gym bag for you and his water bottle is always full so you can take medicine whenever you need it

\- Would send a sweet goodmorning text and a reminder to take your medicine each morning, if you need it

\- He’ll text you periodically throughout the day to be sure you’re okay and taking care of yourself  
\- Did you take your medicine? Have you eaten? Are you drinking water?

\- He wants to be sure you have everything you need and if not, he wants to help

\- Carries you bridal style when you’re hurting too badly to move until he can get you somewhere you can rest

\- He has the softest blankets and pillows for you at his house so when you’re over and if you’re hurting he can be sure you’re as comfy as possible

\- If you’re studying and have a flare up, he wraps you up in a blanket and has you lay down while he’s studying next to you, he’ll reach over every few minutes and rub his thumb over the back of your hand

\- Lots of soft and sweet forehead kisses

\- If you’re having a particularly hard day and hurting a lot he starts to feel way more touchy and protective over you, just wanting to hold you and run his hands through your hair and down your back until the pain lessens or stops

**Author's Note:**

> Head canon requests from tumblr, please feel free to submit a request if you want! My tumblr is under the same url


End file.
